Berlin Hatıraları - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
{| border=1 style="margin-left:2em; border-collapse:collapse; border:1px solid #b0b0b0; line-height:1" cellpadding=5 |- align=center style="background:#e0e0e0" |'Latin harflerine transkriptli metin' || Sadeleştirilmiş metin ||'İngilizce Tercümesi' |- | style="background-color: #e0e0e0; vertical-align: top"| Binbaşı Ömer Lûtfi Bey kardeşimize "Biraz da kahveye çıksak... " demişti arkadaşım. O doğıu söylemiş amma ben eğri anlamışım: Mahalle kahvesi nerden de geçti zihnimden? Bakılsa geçmemeliymiş... Bilir miyim onu ben? Mahalle kahvesi...Berlin... Münâsebet mi dedin! Fakat ricâ ederim, dinleyin, inâyet edin; Fakîriniz en açık bir söz olsa, mecbûrum, Kafamda bulduğum eşyâyı aktarır dururum. Onun bir örneği geçmişse âkıbet elime. Derim ki: "Ha! Bu demekmiş o duyduğum kelime. " Otel denildi mi bilfarz, o mu´teber kâmus Ne söylüyor bakarım bir: Evet, lügat me´nûs; Kütükte mahlâsı han, sinni lâ-akal yetmiş! Zavallı âhir-i ömründe irtidâd etmiş; Şu var ki mi´desi ilhâdı etmemiş temsîl! Ne müslüman, ne frenk, öyle bir vücûd-i sefil. Yıkanma yok tuvalet yok! Yazın belinde çamur; Eteklerinden inerken kabuk tutar yağmur! Değil mi uçkuru sarkan bunakların bir eşi? Bakındı cumbaya: Bîzâr eder durur güneşi, O nemli yorganı sallandırıp da pencereden! Yatak takımları şâyân-ı merhamet cidden: Kadîfe hâline geçmiş patiskadan yastık... * * * * * * * * Ne istihâle geçinniş hesâb edin artık! Benek benek yayılıp kehle intıbâ´âtı, Benekli basmaya dönmüş o çarşafın suratı! Kırık surâhide bekler yosunlu bir mâyi ; Ki derd-i cû´a gelir üç yemek kadar nâfi´. Bir ekmeğin yeri dolmazmış olmadan iki su; Bunun beş ekmek olur belki bir kadeh dolusu. Şimendüfer deyiniz... Buldun işte örneğini: Üşenmeden çevirip nâzenin tekerliğini, -Yakınsa bindiğiniz noktadan eğer kasaba - Kader müsâ´ade ettikçe işleyen araba. Samatya lordu müfettiş; Tatavla kontu müdîr, Zavallı milletin efrâdı orta yerde esîr! "Bilet mahalli" midir ismi pek de bilmiyorum, Basık tavanlı, rutûbetli, isli bir bodrum, Ayakta esneyen âvâre yolcularla dolu. Biletçi nerde mi? Kumpanyanın o nazlı kulu Verâ yi perdeden etmez ki halka doğru nigâh... Ne var telâş edecek? Beklesin ibâdullâh!.. Açıldı perde nihâyet, şu var ki cendereye Kısılmak istemiyorsan sokulma pencereye! İtiş kakış olağan şey, dövüş sövüş de caba! -Biletçi, mösyö, tren kaçta kalkacak acaba? Ayağmı ezdin adam... Patlıyor musun ne zorun? -Vurursam ağzına!.. -Yâhu! Güıültünüz ne? Durun! -Yavaş be! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -Cüş be! Gözün kör mü? -Pardon! -İllâllah! Nasıl ki çıktı şu ?pardon? eşeklik oldu mubah! -Ne lâftır ettiği Allahça söyleyin yakışır? -Uzatma! -Tut ki uzattım?.. -Herif de amma hışır! -Suç öldürende değildir ki derseler... -Hele bak! -Nedir ki bir de ki baktım? -Susun belâ çıkacak! -Ufaklık olmalı! -Yok mösyö! -Yoksa git! Bozdur! -Dikilme nâfile, sinyör ne derse kanundur! -Tren kaçar a kuzum... -Haydi! Dinlemez ben lâf! -Tren kaçar diyorum, dinlemem diyor. Ne tuhaf! -Kızarsa ağzı bozuktur fenâ bi şey söyler Bozarlar onluğu verdin mi. Koş da bozduruver! Tütüncü "on para az!" deı:.. Musîbetin büyüğü: Herif simitçi ararken tren çalar düdüğü!.. Sokak deyin meselâ... Şimdi baktığım lügate Mürâca´at yine lâzım mı? Lâzım elbette. Evet, o bir helezondur ki kutru altı karış; Ya tûlü? Bilmiyorum, her ne söylesem yanlış. Muvaffak olmanın imkânı yok ki, tahmîne: Biraz gidip dalıyor haydi evlerin birine! Zamâne şi´rine benzer zemîn-i tertîbi: Zalâm içinde mebâdîsi, müntehâsı gibi. Peki! Ne yapmalı çarpılmak istemezsen eğer? Tekin değil mi nedir, pek acâibimsi bu yer? Dilinde Besmele olsun, elinde Sûre-i Nûr, Kesende sâde mühür... Kimse çarpamaz... Destûr! Birinci hatve selâmet... İkinci hatve tamam... Üçüncü hatveyi lâkin düşünmeden atamam... Ne var mı?Ağzını açmış ki bir yaman uçurum, Dalarsa "cub!" diye insan, çıkar mı bilmiyorum! Uzak dolaş! İyi, lâkin, alındı bir tümsek Ne atlayanda kalır diz, ne tırmananda bilek! Kenarca gitmeli öyleyse... İhtimâli mi var? Sağında; Ağrısı tutmuş, çıkık kannlı duvar, Solunda: Lâstiğe sâhip çıkan sakızlı çamur! Dunındu çâreyi buldum... Evet, olur mu olur: Şu künbedin üzerinden beş altı taş sökerim, Bataksa al, bu da batmaz, deyip deyip ekerim. Demek; Hazîne-i Evkâf´a bir metin köprü Binâsı terkedeceksin... Uzatma, haydi yürü! Vasiyyetim size: Ey zıplayıp geçen ahlâf, Sakın Şu künbed-i feyyazı etmeyin isrâf, Günün birinde bataklık aşarsa köprümden, Emîn olun size lâzımdır öyle bir ma´den. Otel meğer o değilmiş, şimendüfer de kezâ... Sokak mı benziyen az çok? Aman canım, hâşâ! Meğer oteller olurmuş saray kadar ma´mûr: Adam girer de yaşarmış içinde, mest-i huzûr: Beş altı yüz odanın her birinde pufla yatak... * * * Nasîb olursa eğer, hiç düşünme yatmana bak! Sokakta kar yağa dursun, odanda fasl-ı bahâr, Dışarda leyle-i yeldâ, içerde nısf ı nehâr! Hıyât-ı nûrunu temdîd edip her âvîze, Fezâda nescediyor bir sabâh-ı pâkîze, Havâyı kızdırarak hissolunmıyan bir ocak; Ilık ılık geziyor, her tarafta aynı sıcak. Güıül gürûl akıyor çeşmeler, temiz mi temiz; Soğuk da isteseniz var, sıcak da isteseniz. Gıcır gıcır ötüyor ortalık titizlikten, Sanırsınız ki zemîninde olmamış gezinen. Ne kehle var o mübârek döşekte hiç, ne pire; Kaşınma hissi muattal bu i´tibâra göre!.. Unuttum ismini... Bir sırnaçık böcek vardı... Çıkar duvarlara, yastık budur, der atlardı. Ezince bir koku peydâ olurdu çokça iti... Bilirsiniz a canım... Neydi? Neydi? Tahtabiti! O hemşerim, sanınm, çoktan inmemiş buraya, Bucak bucak aradım, olsa rast gelirdim ya! Şimendüfer de meğer başka türlü birşeymiş: Hemen binip uçuyormuş... Aman bayıldığım iç! Mesâfe kaydı, mekân kaydı bilmiyor insan; Dakîkanın boyu: Sâ´at. Ne ihtisâr-ı zaman! Evet, kucaklıyor eb´âdı berk olup nâgâh, Harîtanın üzerinden nasıl geçerse nigâh! Şehirlerin yapışık sanki hepsi birbirine: Tutup da pencereden fırlatılsa bir iğne, Düşer, ya "tık" diye her halde mevkıfın damına, Ya şehrin ismi olan levhanın gelir camına! Düdük sadâsına hasret kalır işitmezsin... Bizimki durduğu yerden öter durur, miskin! Kavurma zenbili yüklenmek i´tiyâdı da yok... Nedir kâğıttaki, peynir mi?Açma koynuna sok... Lokanta keyfine âmâde, istedikçe yanaş!.. Lisan da istemiyor: Bir işâret et, anlaş. Yok öyle heybeye dirsek verip ımızganmak; Yataksa emre müheyyâ içerde... Hem ne yatak! Uzandığın gibi dünyâdan insilâh ederek; Dolaş semaları artık düşünde yelyepelek! Sokak dedikleri neymiş? Fezâ-yı bî pâyan, Ki tayyedilmesinin yoktur ihtimâli yayan. Demek, vesâit-i nakliyye nâmı tahtında, Havâda, yerde, yerin çok zamanlar altında Uçup duran o havânk bir ihtiyâc-ı Şedîd. Piyâde harcı mı, hâşâ, bu imtidâd-ı medîd!Bağlantı başlığı Bakın nasıl da mücella ki: Ferş-i nevvârı, Zemîne indiriyor gökyüzünden envân! Bu imtidâdı nazarşöyle dursun istîâb, Öbür kenâra geçerken düşer kalır bîtâb! Şu var ki: Düştüğü yerden çamurlanıp kalkmaz... Çamur bu beldede âdet değil ne kış, ne de yaz. Geçende haylice kar yağdı Berlin´in içine; Bıcık bıcık olacakken takır takırdı yine! Merâk edip soruverdim, "bırakmayız" dediler! -Bırakmayın, güzel amma yağar durursa eğer? "Bırakmayız!" sözü aynen tekerrür etmez mi? Evet, bu sözde nümâyân heriflerin azmi. Bizim diyâra biraz kar düşünce zor kalkar. Mahalle halkı nihâyet kalırsa pek muztar, Lodos duâsına çıkmak gerek... denir, çıkılır: Cenâb-ı Hak da lodos gönderir, fakat bıkılır. Çamur yığınları peydâ olur ki mühliktir... ?Aman don olsa... ? deriz... Şüphe yok, temizliktir, Donun kırılması varmış, düşünme artık onu; Yağar; erir, buz olur... Neyse, yaz değil mi sonu? Kalenderin zifir olmuş su görmedik yakası... Bakıp da bir titiz insan demiş ki. -Kahrolası! Nedir o gömleğinin hâli, yok mu bir yıkamak? -Değil mi kirlenecektir sonunda? Keyfine bak! -Su kıtlığında değilsin ya... Hey müseyyib adam, İkinci def´a yıkarsın... -Fakîriniz yapamam: Cenâb-ı Hak bizi dünyâya muttasıl gömlek Sabunlayın, diye göndermemiş bulunsa gerek! Hikâye bizleri te´yîde en güzel düstûr. Süpürge sohbeti bitmez ki: Bahs-i dûrâdûr: Sokak süpürmek için gelmedik ya bizler de! -Biraz da kahveye çıksak.. demiştiniz, nerde? -Dolaştırıp sizi bir parça, gâlibâ yordum. Uzak değil ma´amâfıh... -Yorulmadım, sordum. -Şu dört yol ağzını tuttuk mu, korkmayın... -A'la! -Gözüktü işte! -Aman nerde? Görmedim hâlâ... -Görürsünüz, hele bir parça yaklaşın yanına... -Bu, kahve... Öyle mi? Yâhu! Nedir bu? Vay canına! Bizim "Düyûn-i Umûmiyye "den de heybetli! Ne var ki, öyle sevimsiz değil bunun şekli. -Bırakşu heykel-i iflâsı! Yok mu başka misâl? -Bırakmadık mı? Fakat anlıyor mu istiskâl? Demiş çocuk: "Baba, artık ateh getirmişsin!" Hayâsız oğlana bîçâre ihtiyar ne desin: "O kendi geldi ayol, ben getirmedim yoksa!" Bu iş de tıpkı o... Kim "gel" demişti menhûsa? Bırakmak isteyedur, sen, bırakmıyor ki seni... Nasıl! Ödünç alarak bol tutar mısın keseni? -Dalıp da milletin âlam-ı bi-nihâyesine -Çevirme bahsi, birâder, yılan hikâyesine, Tenezzüh etmeye çıktık unutma... -Doğru, evet! Bu, kahve... öyle mi? Lâkin hakikaten hayret! Fezâ içinde fezâ... Bir harîm-i nûrânûr, Ki asümân-ı kerîminde bin güneş manzûr! Ne selsebîl-i ziyâ karşımızda cûşa gelen, Ziyâ değil, seherin rûhudur taşıp dökülen. Leyâle karşı o tûfân-ı fecri görmelisin: Hudâ bilir Şaşırırsın, donar kalır hissin! * * * * * * * * * * * Neden böbürleneyim, ben de öyle oldumdu; Ziyânın ölçüsü aklımda, çünkü, bir mumdu. Bizim hesâb ile milyonlar oynuyor arada... İdâre kandili mikyâsı pek güdük burada! Gözüm kamaştı bidâyette, döndü durdu başım; Rezîl olurdum eğer olmasaydı arkadaşım. Ne bastığım yeri gördüm, ne gittiğim tarafı; Nasıl yıkılmıyabildim, bu içte en tuhafı! Tuhaf değil, düşüyorken yetişti iskemle; Genişçe bir nefes aldım çekip ilişmemle. Bakınmak istedim etrafa, anladım pek zor: Asılmış enseme hain kafam, kımıldamıyor! Hayır! İnâdının esbâbı yok değil, varmış; Ben anlamazmışım amma o çok çey anlarmış; Meğerse da´vet edermiş bizim fesin ibiği, O yıldırım gibi enzârı bir siperden iyi! Karârı bende kılamıış yığınla berk-ı nigâh, Uzak, yakın nereden çaksa... Hem ma´âzallâh Zemîne sarkamasaymış... Tutup da püskülümü; Tepemde kışlıyacakmış... Görür müsün ölümü! Demek ki: Hiç daha fes girmemiş bu memlekete... Bizimkiler ne giyermiş, külâh mı? Elbette! Çenemle gömleğimin irtibâtı bir aralık Çözülmesiyle, kafam şöyle doğrulup azıcık, Ne var ne yok diye etrâfı etti istikşâf Civârı yoklayadursun bizim alık keşşâf; İlerde bir masa gördüm, dedim ki arkadaşa: -Biraz siperde otursak... Geçer miyiz o başa? -Neden? -Görülmeyi sevmem de... -Pek güzel, gidelim, Benim de vahdete kesretten az değil meylim. Evet, görünmiyerek halka pek deminki kadar, Kolaydı şimdiki yerde muhîte medd-i nazar. Nasıl, ziyâda uçarken, şu var ki, bir yarasa. Gelen karaltıya dağ taş demez de çarparsa: Benim sinirli nigâhım da çarpıp irkilecek. Ne olsa ?pat!? diye bir kerre... Hay alık kelebek! Çoluk, çocuk kadın, erkek... Hülâsa bulduğuna, Sataşmadan geri durmaz bakındı mecnûna! Önümde yükseliyor bînihâye çıplak alın, Ki her birinde yazılmış görün de ibret alın. Cihâna karşı cidâlin meâl-i gâlibini. O i´timâd ile millet bütün metâlibini Bugün değilse, yann çâre yok halâs edecek. Mücâhedeyle tevekkül... Ne kahraman meslek! Boşalmasıyle o esnâda üç beş iskemle. Oturdu karşıma bir kır sakallı âdemle, Ridâ-yı mâteme girmiş felâket arkadaşı; Sevimli bir de küçük kız... Ya beş, ya altı yaşı. Reîs-i âilenin pek vakûr olan hüznü. Biraz da reng-i tecellüle kaplıyor yüzünü. Kadın da öylece göstermek istiyor temkîn; Sönük nazarları lâkin bükâ kadar gam-kîn! Zehirli bir düğüm olmuş dudaklarında keder, Çözülmüyor, onu ancak çözerse girye çözer. Solunda erkeğinin ibtisâm-ı cebrîsi, Sağında yavrusunun inşirâh-ı fıtrîsi, Önünde nâmütenâhî nazar-rübâ safahât, Enin-i ruhunu bir türlü etmiyor iskat; Görünmüş olmalı bir şey ki, sonradan gözüne; Götürdü mendili biçare ansızın yüzüne. -Ne var hicab edecek bunda ey zavallı kadın? Değil mi bir anasın sen, ölen de evladın? O haklı girye-i hicranı habse kalkışmak, Huda bilir ki, hatadır...Günaha girme, bırak! Bırak meraret-i ruhun buram buram insin... Boşanmadan dinecek bir bela mıdır ye?sin? Seyirci farzediyorsan muhiti matemine; Yabancı hangi nazardır büka-yi mahremine? Nihayet arkadaşım var, değil mi, sonra da ben Vebali boynuna olsun, eğer bu zanda isen! Mesaibin ezeli aşinası varsa, biziz: Cihanda bir günümüz geçmemiş felaketsiz! Sürura kalsa da bigane müslüman yüreği; Bilir te?essür-i ma?sum önünde inlemeyi. Onunla söyleşilir en acıklı hicranlar, Ki her figanı açık bir lisan kadar anlar. O halde anlaşarak paylaşın melâlinizi. İşitmek istiyorum, çünkü, hasbihâlinizi. Senin nedir bakalım gizli gizli feryâdın? Evet; boyunca berâber yetişmiş evlâdın, Henüz bahâr-ı hayâtında pâymâl olarak, Fidan vücudunu yutmuş yabancı bir toprak. Ki nerde belli değil... Bilmek istesen de muhâl. Olanca yâdı bugün bir çamurlu, kanlı hayâl! O yâdı rûhuna gömdün ki bir vazîfendir, "Unut!" demek açılan kabri görmemektendir. -Hayır, demem... Bilirim pek vefâlıdır o mezâr. Fakat, düşün, niye etmiş hayâtı istihkâr? Düşün, neden bu çocuk yaktı gitti annesini? Evet, yaşatmak için ümmehâtın akdesini, " Fedâ-yı cân edeceksin!" demiş "vatan" hissi... Demek: Heder değil oğlun, vatan fedâîsi. Bilir misin ne kadar anne var bugün, yasta. Tunus´ta, sonra Cezayir?de, sonra Kafkas?ta? Götürde kalbine bir kerre ey kadın elini: Düşün zavallıların sernüvişt-i erzelini Ne ibtila! Ne musibet! Cihan cihan olalı, Bu ızdırabı, eminikm ki, çekmiş olmamalı. Hesaba katmıyorum şimdilik bizim yakada Sönen ocakları; lakin zavallı Afrika?da Yüz elli bin kadının tütmüyor bugün bacası. Ne körpe oğlu denilmiş, ne ihtiyar kocası, Tutup tutup getirilmiş -Fransız askerine. Siperlik etmek için -saff ı harbin önlerine O ümmehâtı, o zevcâtı bir düşünmelisin, Kimin hesâbına ölmüş, desin de inlemesin Anarken oğlunu, bîçâre, yâhud erkeğini? "Kimin hesabına?... "Bir söz ki: Parçalar beyini! Bakınca kasdolunan gâyenin şenâ´atine, Ne olsa çıldırır insan işin fecâ´atine. Ne milletin şerefiyçin, ne kendi şânın için! Fedâ-yı can edeceksin adüvv-i canın için! Geber ki sen: Baba yurdun, harîm-i nâmûsun Yabancı ökçeler altıda çiğnenip dursun! Gebermek istemiyorsun değil mi? Bak ne olur, Rehin bıraktığın efrâd-ı âilen tutulur, Birer birer ezilir. Hem nasıl vesâitle: Yanardı havsalan imkân olaydı tahlîle. Biraz da geçmeyi ister misin bizim yakaya? Al işte bir günü mâtemsiz olmıyanAsya! O eski ma´bed-i irfan, o mehd-i İbrâhîm; O şimdi, boynu bükülmüş zavallı hâk-i yetîm! Zamân-ı rüşdünü andıkça ağlasın dursun, İkiz vesâyeti altında İngiliz´le Rus´un. Sülük benizli vasîler ne emdiler kanını, Mecâli kalmadı artık çıkardılar canını! Bütün hazâini Hind´in, o muhteşem yurdun, Gider de hırsını teskîne üç şakî lordun; Zavallı yerliyi kıtlık zaman zaman kemirir Bu, kan tükürmeye baksın... O, muttasıl semirir! Hukuk-i millete hâkim denî bir istibdâd. Hayâtı, rûhu soyulmuş yığın yığın ecsâd Verir de hepsini kalmazsa hiç mi hiç parası; Damarlarındaki son damlanın gelir sırası... Ki saklı durmıyacak, ister istemez akacak Gidip efendisinin düşmanıyle çarpışarak. O, can alıp vere dursun, bilir misin bu ne der? "Ölürse hizmet eder, öldürürse hizmet eder!" Ya çünkü her iki sûret lehinde cânînin. * * * * * Şimâle doğru çıkarsan vasiyy-i sânînin Neron rezîlini mahcûb eden, şenâ´atini Görür de zaptedemezsin sadâ-yı lâ´netini. Ne dul bıraktı, ne öksüz o hânüman yıkıcı... Nasıl da keskin, ahâlîye karşı kör kılıcı! Şu´ûn-i câriyeden köy basıp, şehir yakmak... Sefilin ordusu kâtil, hükûmetiyse yatak! Hazarda sulhü tahassürle yâd eden teb´a Sürüldü süngüler altında harbe son def'a; Yıkıldı arkada milyonla bî-günâhın evi. Yetîm iniltisidir şimdi inleten cevvi! Değil mi bir anasın sen? Değil mi Almansın? O halde fikr ile vicdâna sâhib insansın. O halde "Asyalıdır, ırkı başkadır... " diyerek. Benât-ı cinsin olan ümmehâtı incitecek Yabancı tavrı yakışmaz senin fazîletine... Gel iştirâk ediver şunların felâketine... Ya "Paylaşıldı mı artar dur sürûr-i beşer; Kederse aksine: Ortakla eksilir" derler. Bilir misin ki senin Şark´a meyleden nazarın Birinci def´a doğan fecridir zavallıların? Hudâyı bir tanımak töhmetiyle suçlu olan Şu hânümânı yıkık üç yüz elli milyon can, Nedense, mevte olurken biner biner mahkûm, Çıkıp da etmedi bir ses bu hükme karşı hücûm! Nedense duymadı Garb´ın o hisli vicdânı, Hurûşu sîne-i a´sân inleten bu kanı! Nedense, arşa kadar yükselen enîn-i beşer Sizin semâlara akseyledikçe oldu heder! Nedense, vahdet-i İslâm´ı târumâr edeli, Büyük tanındı, mukaddes bilindi zulmün eli! Zemîn-i Şark´ı mezâlim kasıp kavurdukça; O kıpkızıl yüzü hâkin fezâya vurdukça; Gurûb seyreden âvâre bir temâşâ-ger Kadar da olmadı dünyâ nasîbedâr-ı keder! Keder de söz mü ya?Alkışlıyordu cellâdı, Utanmadan koca yirminci asrın evlâdı. Evet, şenâ´ate el çırpıyordular hepsi... Senin elinde yok ancak bu alkışın levsi. O nâsiyen -ki pürüz bilmiyen birâyîne Berâ´atiyle bütün kavminin berâ´atine Şehâdet etmededir - Şark´a doğru dönmeli ki; Sizin de Garb´ınızın hâtırât-ı nâ pâki, Biraz silinsin onun hiç değilse yâdından. Hanım, muhîtinizin alçak i´tiyâdından, -Ki zor görünce yılışmak zebûnu ezmekti - Benât-ı cinsini bilsen neler neler çekti! Onun netîce-i ikazıdır ki: "Avrupalı" Denince rûhu sağır, kalbi his için kapalı, Müebbeden bize düşman bir ümmet anlardık. Hayır, bu an´anenin hakkı yok, deyip artık, Benât-ı cinsine göstermek isterim seni ben... Yabancı durma ki pek âşinâsınız kalben. O annecikler için duyduğun hurâfeyi at! Düşünme dest-i musâfâtı Şark´a doğru uzat. Ne hisli vâlidelerdir bizim kadınlarımız! Yazık ki anlatacak yok da yanlış anladınız Yazık ki onları tasvîr eder birer umacı, Beş on romancı, sıkılmaz beş on da maksadcı. Nedir bu anlaşamazlık? Gelin de anlaşınız; Lisân-ı müşterek olmaz mı kendi göz yaşınız? Nasîb-i zânna düşmez bu işte fazla keder; Öbür taraf seni hattâ kederlerinden eder: İnanmıyor musun? Öyleyse bir hesâb ediniz: Siz elli yıl oluyor, belki, harbe girmediniz. Geçen muhârebeden şanlı bir celâdetle Çıkınca verdiniz evlâd-ı memleket el ele; Ça1ıştınız gece gündüz, didindiniz o kadar, Ki hâyuhûy-i tekâmülle cenge döndü hazar! Sükûn-i mutlak olan sulha verdiniz hareket; Zamânı, tayy-i vekâyi´de, geçtiniz, hayret! Bu seyri alması kabil mi dîger akvâmın? Koşarsalar da giderler izinden eyyâmın. Nüfûsunuz iki kat arttı, ilminiz on kat; Uçurdunuz yürüyen fenne taktınız da kanat. Zemîni satvetiniz tuttu, cevvi san´atiniz; Yarın müsahharınızdır, bugün değilse, deniz. Terakkıyâtınız artık yetişti bir yere ki: Ma´ârif oldu umûmun gıdâ-yı müştereki. Havâssınız yazıyorken avâmınız okudu, Yazanların da okutmaktı, çünkü, maksûdu. Unutmuyordu beyinler süzerken âfâkı, Nasîb-i nûrunu topraktan isteyen halkı. Semâya çıkmak için yüksek olmalıydı zemin... Bu i´tilâyı siz evvelce ettiniz te´min. * * * * * Belirdi yurdunuzun sînesinde şâhikalar. Evet, bu şâhikalar, belki, başkasında da var, Fakat, sizinkilerin arkasında yok yer yer, Derin derin uçurumlar, cehennemî dereler. Neden mi? Kendi değil sivrilip çıkan yalınız, Zeminle bir gidiyor dâimâ şevâhikınız. "Beyin "le "kalb "i hem-âheng edip de işleteli, Atıldı vahdet-i milliyye sakfının temeli. O vahdet işte bütün ihtişâmınızdaki sır, Cihâna ra´şe veren ses onun sadâlarıdır. Teşettüt eyliyerek gâyeniz, bizimki gibi, Tehallül etmeye koyvermiyor bu terkîbi. Düşüncelerdeki mebde´ bir olmasın varsın... Değil mi gayesi bir hepsinin, ne korkarsın? Bakılsa dâirenin nısf-ı kutru nâ-ma'dûd; Fakat umûmuna bir nokta müntehâ-yı hudûd. Ne ittihâd-ı muazzam ki: Bunca milyonlar İçinden en sıkı nisbetle binde altı çıkar O gayeden bilerek inhiraf eden hisler, Ziyâde olsa da hattâ, telâşa yoktur yer. Bizim düşünceler amma sizinkinin aksi. Demin berâber iken şimdi ayrılır hepsi! Bu i´tibâr ile baktıkça: Aynı merkezden Çıkıp da nâ-mütenahî muhîte doğru giden Kümeyle hatlara benzer ki muttasıl açılır... Bizim de işte budur inhilâlimizdeki sır. O râbıtayla giderken sizin teâlîniz; Bu tefrikayla perîşan bizim ahâlîmiz. Sizin işittiğiniz bir terâne, bir perde; Beşikte, sonra eşiklerde, sonra mektepte. Hülâsa her çatının altı aynı sesle dolu. Bütün şu´ûnu bir âhenge rapteden bu yolu Tutunca, gitgide mekteple, kışla, fabrika, fen Seçilmez oldu, hakîkat, harîm-i âileden. Bu ittihâdı tabî´î yaşatmak isterdi... Asıl kemâlini millet o işte gösterdi: Düşündü hangi semâdan hayâtın indiğini; Düşündü rûh-i umûmîyi emziren dîni. Sonunda gördü ki: Ümmette müşterek vicdan Tahassüsâtını almakta aynı menba´dan; Kurursa bir gün o menba´ ne his kalır, ne hayât; Bekâ-yı dîn ile kâim hayât-ı cem´iyyet; Mukaddesâtını tesbîte uğraşıp durdu... Mücerredât kesîfeyle bir cihan kurdu. Alınca şekl-i teayyün vatan heyûlâsı, Budur revâbıt-ı milliyyenin en a´lâsı, Deyip sanlmada aslâ tereddüd etmediniz. Nasılsa mektebiniz tıpkı öyle ma´bediniz. Ne çan sadâsı boğar san´atin terânesini, * * * * * Ne susturur medeniyyet bu âhiret sesini. Muhîtiniz ne acâib muhît-i velveledâr. Ki her gürültüsü bir başka intibâha medâr! Sanâyi´in ne var âfâkı tutsa demdemesi? Bedâyi´in de münevvim değil ki zemzemesi. Ne mûsıkînize ginniş uyuşturur nağamât; Ne şi´irinizden olur târumâr fzkr-i hayât. Onun lisân-ı semâvîsi rûha söylerse; Bununki rûh-i meâlîyi nefheder hisse. Gelip de görmeli san´atte gâye var mı imiş? "Hayır" denir mi ki: Her gâyenizde en müdhiş, En ince san´atin esrân yükselip duruyor, Sizinki yüksele dursun biraz da gel bizi sor. Beşikte her birimiz bir terânedir işitir, Ki bestekârı tabîat değil de an´anedir. Evet, bu an´anenin tellerinde mâzimiz Terennüm etse o parlak sesiyle râzîyiz. Fakat mefâhir-i ecdâdı nakleden "ana" tel, Bakılmayıp da asırlarca kalmadan mühmel, Ya büsbütün sağır olmuş, ya öyle paslanmış: Ki hangi perdeye vursan, çıkan sadâ yanlış. Bu tel ki "Yıldırım "ın dâsitân-ı satvetini Başında besteleyip, ceddimin sabâvetini Zafer havâsına doymaksızın uyutmazdı; Bugün uyuşturuyor "ninni "lerle ahfâdı! Eşikten atlamak isterseler hayâta yann, Beşikte duyduğu sesler gelir, bu yavruların Dokur ufukları üstünde bir serâb-ı kesîf, Ki yırtarak çıkabilmek ümîdi hayli zaîf. Geçer şebâbımızın en güzîde eyyâmı Hayâtı anlıyarak atmadan bu evhâmı! Hayâtı anlamıyor... Çünkü görmüyor, okuyor; Zavallı kırkına gelmiş de ağzı süt kokuyor! Okutma: Bitti; okut: Serserî-i şi´r ü hayâl! Okutmasan da, okutsan da aynı istikbâl! Hesâb edilse: Cehâlet kadar çıkar mühlik Ma´ârif oldu mu bir yerde sâde müstehlik. Ulûm-i hâzıradan beklenen menâf´i´idir. Demek, birincisi ilmin: Hayâta nâfı´idir. O halde bizdekiler sadra hiç değil şâfi. Fünûn-i müsbeteden istifâdemiz menfi; Ne kaldı! Bir edebiyyâtımız mı? Vâ-esefâ! Bırak ki ettiğz yoktur bir ihtiyâca vefâ; Ya rûh-i milleti efsunluyor, uyuşturuyor; Ya sînelerdeki hislerle çarpışıp duruyor! Şarab kokar bütün eslâfcn en temiz gazeli. Beş altı yüz sene "sâkî" hevâ-yı mübtezeli, Sinir bırakmadı Osmanlılarda gevşemedik! Muhîtin üstüne meyhâneler kusan bu gedik, Kapanmak üzre iken başka rahneler çıktı; Ayakta kalması lâzım ne varsa hep yıktı. "Değil mi bir tükürük alna çarpacak te´dîb, Ne hükmü var?" diye üç beş hayâ züğürdü edîb, Bitinnek istedi ahlâkı, ân, nâmûsu; Çıkardı ortaya, gezdirdi saksılar dolusu, Hevâ yı fuhşu kudurtan zehirli "Zanbak"lar! "Okur yazar" denilen eski baş belâsından, Olunca ümmet-i merhûme büsbütün me´yûs; Muhît-i fıkrine çullandı kanlı bir kâbûs. Çekilse: Arkada mâzî denen leyâl-i azâb; Atılsa: Önde bir âtî ki dalga dalga serâb! Ne gökte yıldıza benzer ufak bir aydınlık; Ne yerde göz kadar olsun ı,Şıldayan bir ışıl Adem bulutlan döktükçe gölge tûfânı, Kefenli gezmede mevtin hayâl-i üryânı! Bağırmak istedi, lâkin duyulmuyordu sesi. Bunaldı... Çünkü tıkanmıştı büsbütün nefesi. Nihâyet oldu bu rü yâdan öyle bir bîdâr Ki hepsi gitmiş elinden, ne yâr var, ne diyâr! Çatırdamakta bütün hânümânının temeli; Alev, saçaklara sarmış... Yerinde yok Rumeli! Şakî çarıkların altında hurdehâş îmân; Hudâ?yı titretiyor eyledikçe istîmân! Domuz çobanları "Balkan "da hânedân-ı vakûr! O hânedanlar, o beyler bütün bütün makhûr. Reîs-i âileler kâmilen şehîd olmuş; Kapanmış evlere dullar, yetîmler dolmuş. Zemîn-i câmidi seyyâl bir alevdir bürüyor´ Bütün sular durarak pıhtı pıhtı kan yürüyor. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Değil ki mahremi olsun yabancı enzârın, Bu ihtimâli tasavvurdan ürken ebkârın, Açılmadık yeri yok şimdi, hepsi meydanda; Ridâ-yı ismeti bir yanda, kendi bir yanda. Harîminin eşiğinden uzanmamış başlar -Üzerlerinde muhâfız bölük bölük canavar - Sürüklenip karakışlarda Varna sahiline Sefinelerle taşınmakta Rusya dâhiline! Bu, yanmadık yeri kalmışsa, kağşamış yurda, Meğerse Avrupa kundak sokar dururmuş da, "Uyan şu uykudan, etrâfı yangın aldı, yetiş!" Demek lüzumûnu hiçbir beyin düşünmezmiş. Unutmuşum, bunu olmuştu hisseden gerçek... Çıkıp da: "Ortada fol yok, yumurta yok" diyerek! Sizin de varsa da pek kanlı bir hezîmetiniz; Bizimkiler ona benzer mi; nerde! Nisbetsiz. Fransız ordusu gâlibdi vâkıâ "Yena "da, Fakat yenilmediniz, bence, siz Napolyon´a da: Zafer değil de nedir öyle bir perişanlık Ki buldu verdiği gayretle vahdet Almanlık? "Sedan "da hârikalar gösteren bu vahdettir; Demek, o kanlı hezîmet de bir sa´âdettir. Bizim felâketimiz böyle olmuyor aslâ: Muhîti ye´s ederek her taraftan istîlâ, Ne intibâha, ne ikdâma vermiyor meydan. Bunun da hikmeti: Millette bir değil vicdan. Vatan gülünce, bizim muhterem vatandaşlar * * * * * * Tahammül etmez olur, ekşi çehreler başlar! Mesâib etmeye görsün zavallı mülkü zebun; Asık suratlıların hepsi münbasıt, memnun! Nasıl bu memleket âtîden olmasın nevmîd? Ufuklarında sönük bir ziyâ, cılız bir ümîd Belirmesiyle, bakarsın, deminki baykuşlar! Meşîmesinde fezânın o nûru boğmuşlar! Koşarken Avrupa ta´cîle ihtizârımızı, İçerde bir süıü hâin kazar mezânmızı! "Gebermek istemeyiz biz!" desek de kim dinler? Kımıldasan, "ezeriz, mahvolursunuz!" derler! Kımıldamaz da durursan, işittiğin nakarat: "Çalışmıyanlar için yok cihanda hakk-ı hayat. " Sözün hülâsası; Beyhûdedir boğuştuğumuz; Çalışmasak da, çalışsak da mevte mahkûmuz! Ne söyleyip duruyor, görmedin mi İngiliz´i: "Üzülmeyin, yaşamaktan kesin ümîdinizi! "Hakîkat ortada, ma´nâsı var mı evhâmın? "Bilirsiniz ki: Mısır, kâinât-ı İslâm´ın "O sıska gövdesi üstünde âdetâ kafası; "Diyâr-ı Hind ise, göğsünde kalb-i hassâsı "Sizinkiler de, kımıldanmak isteyen koludur. "Ki boş bırakmaya gelmez, ne olsa korkuludur! "Biz İngilizler olup hâli önceden müdrik; "O beyne pençeyi taktık, o göğse yerleştik. "O halde bir kolu kalmış ki bizce çullanacak " Yolundadır işimiz bağladık mı kıskıvrak! "Hem öyle zorla değil, çünkü `fikr-i kavmiyyet" "Eder bu gâyeyi teshîle pek büyük hizmet. "O tohm-i lâ´neti baştan saçıp da orta yere, "Arab´la Türk´ü ayırdık mı şöyle bir kerre, "Ne çarpınır kolu artık, ne çırpınır kanadı; "Halîfenin de kalır sâde bir sevimli adı! "Donanmamızla verip, sonra, Şark´ı velveleye, "Birinci hamlede bayrak diker Çanakkale´ye; "İkinci hamleye Dârü´l-Hilâfe! der çekeriz!" İşit de ağla! Fakat biz ne mazhariyyetsiz, Ne bahtı kapkara milletmişiz ki dünyâda; Şu beyni kurtaralım der, koşarken imdâda; Beş altı pençe bir olmuş boğazlamakta bizi! Silindi gitti Hilâl´in şu anda belki izi, Zavallı Mannara´nın şerha Şerha bağrından! Bir İngiliz bezidir, belki, çimdi dalgalanan Bizim Çanakkale âfâk-ı târumârında, O dâr-ı Saltanat´ın bâb-ı şerm-sârında! Sen ey Boğaz ki, uzattın da âhenin kolunu, Zavallı yurdumu tehdîd eden deniz yolunu, Cihâna karşı asırlarca bağladın durdun; Açık değil ya henüz rehgüzâr-ı mesdûdun; Yerinde kaldı ya kıblem, harîm-i imânım? Hudâ nzâsı için söyle, pek perîşânım! Uzakta olmama rağmen civâr-ı zânndan, Civârım inliyor âvaz-ı ihtizânndan! Şu anda cebheni görnıekteyim: Ateş yağıyor Bulutların biri binlerce yıldırım sağıyor! Nigâhı bin bu kadar mil mesâfeden kavuran, Alevleriyle beraber, o seyle karşı duran, Karaltılar nedir, asker mi taş mı, gölge midir? Hudâ rızâsı için, seçmiyor gözüm, bildir. Ne taş, ne gölge, ne asker... Serâb, korkuyorum, Yığınla kül kesilen sırtlarında manzurum! Taş olsa, çünkü, erir; gölge olsa parçalanır; Taşargelir de bu tûfan, önünde sed mi tanır! Durun!.. Kımıldanıyor gördüğüm hayâletler.. Bakın: İlerledi... Asker! Hudâ bilir, asker. Evet, gözüm seçiyor şimdi bir bir efrâdı: Muazzam ordumuzun en muazzam evlâdı, Ki pâk alınları İslâm için son istihkâm. Hudâ rızâsı için ey mücâhidîn-i kirâm! Sebâtı kesmeyiniz, çünkü, sâde sizde ümîd; Dönersiniz ebediyyen söner gider Tevhîd, Harîm-i Hak yıkılır savletiyle evhâmın. O elde tuttuğunuz yer hayât-ı İslâm´ın Yegâne ukdesidir. Yâd ayak basarsa eğer, Olur meâlimi dînin bir anda zîr ü zeber! Ümîdi sizde kalan üç yüz elli milyon can -Ki hasta göğsünü yıkmakta şimdiden helecan - Kopup damarları şîrâzesiz kitâba döner; Kalır sahâifı yerlerde rast gelen çiğner, Minâreler sökülür sînesinden âfâkın; Fezâya söylemez artık lisânı Hallâk´ın! Onüç, onüç buçuk asrın ne varsa kalbinde Hayât-ı mâziyemizden, şu ân için, zinde; Boğar da hepsini bir bir tutup nisyan, Bütün mefâhirimiz bir serâb olur o zaman! Göçer hazîre-i târîhe Beyt´i Mevlâ´nın, Çürür gider ayak altında göğsü Kur´ân´ın! Bilirsiniz ki, hemen, yüz, yüz elli yıldır, biz, Ne varsa elde verip muttasıl çekilmedeyiz! Ömer´lerin, Yavuz´un biz vefâsız evlâdı, Sıyânet eylemedik yâdigâr-ı ecdâdı. Ne yâr-ı candı o, lâkin biz olmadık ona yâr; Sonunda parçalanıp yurdumuz, diyar diyar, Küçüldü öyle ki: Yoktur yaşatmak imkânı, Dönüp de arkaya nâmûsu, dîni, vicdânı! Evet, bu hisler için bir mezâr olur ancak Kalırsa elde nihayet beş on karış toprak! Enîn içinde vatan... Kıymayın şu mazlûma, Hudâ rızâsı için ric´at etmeyin!.. -Korkma! Cehennem olsa gelen, göğsümüzde söndürürüz; Bu yol ki Hak yoludur, dönme bilmeyiz, yürürüz! Düşer mi tek taşı, sandın, harîm-i nâmûsun? Meğer ki harbe giren son nefer şehîd olsun. Şu karşımızdaki mahşer kudursa, çıldırsa; Denizler ordu, bulutlar donanma yağdırsa; Bu altımızdaki yerden bütün yanardağlar, Taşıp da kaplasa âfâkı bir kızıl sarsar; Değil mi cebhemizin sînesinde îman bir; Sevinme bir, acı bir, gâye aynı, vicdan bir; Değil mi sînede birdir vuran yürek... Yılmaz! Cihan yıkılsa, emin ol, bu cebhe sarsılmaz! Nasıl ki yarmadan âfâkı pare pare düşer, Hudâyı boğmak için saldıran cünûn-i beşer; Nasıl ki nûr-i hakikatle çarpışan evham; Olur şerâre-i gayretle akıbet güm-nâm, Şu karşımızdaki mahşer de öyle haşrolacak. Yakında kurtulacaktır bu cebhe... - Kurtulacak?.. Demek yıkılmayacak kıble-gâh-ı amalim... Demek ki ölmüyoruz. Haydi arkadaş gidelim! ::::Berlin: 5 Mart 1331 ******************** | style="background-color: #ffffff; vertical-align: top"| Binbaşı Ömer Lûtfî Bey kardeşimize (1) "Biraz da kahveye çıksak..." demişti arkadaşım. O doğru söylemiş amma ben eğri anlamışım: Mahalle kahvesi (2) nerden de geçti zihnimden? Bakılsa geçmemeliymiş... Bilir miyim onu ben? Mahalle kahvesi... Berlin... Münasebet mi dedin! Fakat rica ederim, yardım ederek dinleyin. Bu fakir kardeşiniz en açık bir söz olsa, mecburum, Kafamda bulduğum eşyayı aktarır dururum. Onun bir benzeri geçmişse sonunda elime, Derim ki: "Ha! Bu demekmiş o duyduğum kelime." Otel denildi mi söz gelişi, o güvenilir sözlük Ne söylüyor bakarım bir: Evet, kelime tanıdık: Kütükte ikinci adı han, yaşı en az yetmiş! Zavallı, ömrünün sonunda dinden çıkmış; Şu var ki midesi bu dinsizliği hazmetmemiş! Ne müslüman ne hıristiyan, öyle bir aşağılık varlık. Yıkanma yok, tuvalet yok! Yazın belinde çamur; Eteklerinden inerken kabuk tutar yağmur! Değil mi uçkuru sarkan bunakların bir eşi? Bir de şu balkona bakın: Rahatsız eder durur güneşi, O nemli yorganı sallandırıp da pencereden! Yatak takımları acımaya değer cidden: Kadife hâline geçmiş patiskadan yastık... (1) Ömer Lûtfi Bey: Mehmet Akif görevli olarak Berlin 'e gittiği yıllarda,askeri bir görevle orada bulunan bir Türk subayı. (2) Mahalle kahvesi: Burada şâirin aynı başlıkla yazılmış şiiri hatırlanmalıdır. Ne değişiklik geçirmiş hesâb edin artık! Benek benek yayılıp bit pislikleri, Benekli basmaya dönmüş o çarşafın suratı! Kırık sürahide bekler yosunlu bir sıvı Ki açlık derdine gelir üç yemek kadar faydalı. Bir ekmeğin yeri dolmazmış olmadan iki su; Bunun beş ekmek olur belki bir kadeh dolusu. Tren deyiniz... Buldum işte benzerini: Üşenmeden çevirip nazlı tekerliğini, -Yakınsa bindiğiniz noktadan eğer kasaba - Kader izin verdikçe işleyen araba. Samatya (1) lordu müfettiş, Tatavla (2) kontu müdür (3), Zavallı milletin fertleri orta yerde esir! "Bilet gişesi" midir ismi pek de bilmiyorum. Basık tavanlı, rutubetli, isli bir bodrum, Ayakta esneyen başıboş yolcularla dolu. Biletçi nerde mi? İşletmenin o nazlı kulu Perdenin arkasından halka doğru bir def acık bakmaz... Ne var telâş edecek? Beklesin Allah'ın kulları!.. Açıldı perde sonunda, şu var ki iyice Sıkışmak istemiyorsan sokulma pencereye! İtiş kakış olağan şey, dövüş sövüş de caba! -Biletçi, mösyö, tren kaçta kalkacak acaba? -Ayağımı ezdin adam... Patlıyor musun ne zorun? -Vurursam ağzına!.. -Yahu! Gürültünüz ne? Durun! -Yavaş be! (1) Samatya: İstanbul'da Marmara kıyısında, Yenikapı-Yedikule arasında bir semt. Bugünkü Kocamustafapasa semti. (2) Tatavla: istanbul'daki Kurtuluş semti. (3) Samatya lordu, Tatavla kontu: Burada tramvay ve tren işletmelerinin o zamanlarda yabancı şirketler elinde olmasına bir ima vardır. -Çüş be! Gözün kör mü? -Pardon! -İllâhlah! Nasıl ki çıktı şu "pardon" eşeklik oldu serbest! -Ne sözdür ettiği Allahça söyleyin yakışır? -Uzatma! -Tut ki uzattım? -Herif de amma hışır! -Suç öldürende değildir ki derseler... -Hele bak! -Nedir ki bir de ki baktım? -Susun belâ çıkacak! -Ufaklık olmalı! -Yok, mösyö! -Yoksa git! Bozdur! -Dikilme boşuna, sinyor ne derse kanundur! -Tren kaçar a kuzum... -Haydi! Dinlemez ben lâf! -Tren kaçar diyorum, dinlemem diyor:Ne tuhaf! -Kızarsa ağzı bozuktur fena bir şey söyler; Bozarlar onluğu verdin mi. Koş da bozduruver! Tütüncü "on para az!" der... Felâketin büyüğü: Herif simitçi ararken tren çalar düdüğü!.. Sokak deyin mesela... Şimdi baktığım sözlüğe Başvurmak yine gerekir mi? Gerekir elbette. Evet, o bir helozondur ki çapı altı karış: Ya uzunluğu? Bilmiyorum, her ne söylesem yanlış. Tahminde başarılı olmanın imkânı yok ki: Biraz gidip dalıyor haydi evlerin birine! Günümüz şiirine benzer düzenleniş sekli: Karanlıklar içinde başlangıcı, sonu gibi. Peki! Ne yapmalı çarpılmak istemezsen eğer? Tekin değil mi nedir, pek acaibimsi bu yer? Dilinde Besmele olsun, elinde Nûr Sûresi, Kesende yalnızca mühür... Kimse çarpamaz... Savulun! Birinci adım güvenli... İkinci adım tamam... Üçüncü adımı fakat düşünmeden atamam... Ne var mı? Ağzını açmış ki bir yaman uçurum, Dalarsa "cup!" diye insan, çıkar mı bilmiyorum! Uzak dolaş! İyi, fakat, al sana bir tümsek, Ne atlayanda kalır diz, ne tırmananda bilek! Kenardan gitmeli öyleyse... İhtimali mi var? Sağında: Ağrısı tutmuş, çıkık karınlı duvar. Solunda: Ayakkabıya sahip çıkan sakızlı çamur! Durun çâreyi buldum... Evet, olur mu olur: Şu künbedin üzerinden beş altı taş sökerim, Bataksa al, bu da batmaz, deyip deyip ekerim. Demek; Hazine-i Evkafa (1) bir sağlam köprü Binası kazandıracaksın... Uzatma, haydi yürü! Vasiyetim size: Ey zıplayıp geçecek olan nesiller, Sakın şu bereketli kümbeti etmeyin israf, Günün birinde bataklık aşarsa köprümden, Emin olun size gereklidir öyle bir maden. Otel meğer o değilmiş, tren de öyle... Sokak mı benzeyen az çok? Aman canım, asla! Meğer oteller olurmuş saray kadar bakımlı. Adam girer de yaşarmış içinde rahatından mest olarak. Beş altı yüz odanın her birinde pufla yatak... (1) Hazine-i Evkaf: Vakıflar idaresi. Nasîb olursa eğer, hiç düşünme yatmana bak! Sokakta kar yağadursun, odanda ilkbahar Dışarda uzun gece, içerde gün ortası! Nurlu ışıklarını uzatıp her avize, Boşlukta dokuyor bir berrak sabah, Havayı ısıtarak gözle görülmeyen bir ocak; Ilık ılık geziyor, her tarafta aynı sıcak. Gürül gürül akıyor çeşmeler, temiz mi temiz; Soğuk da isteseniz var, sıcak da isteseniz. Gıcır gıcır ötüyor ortalık titizlikten, Sanırsınız ki yerde olmamış hiç gezinen. Ne bit var o güzel döşekte hiç, ne pire; Demek kaşınma duyusu bu hale göre!.. Unuttum ismini... Bir sırnaşık böcek vardı... Çıkar duvarlara, yastık budur, der atlardı. Ezince bir koku ortaya çıkardı çokça iti... Bilirsiniz â canım... Neydi? Neydi? Tahtabiti! O hemşerim, sanırım, çoktan inmemiş buraya, Bucak bucak aradım, olsa rast gelirdim ya! Tren de meğer başka türlü bir şeymiş: Hemen binip uçuyormuş... Aman bayıldığım iş! Ne mesafe ne de oturacak yer kaygısı taşımıyor insan: Dakikada bir saatlik mesafe, nasıl da kısalmış zaman! Evet, kucaklıyor uzaklıkları şimşek olup ansızın, Haritanın üzerinden nasıl geçerse bakışın! Şehirlerin yapışık sanki hepsi birbirine: Tutup da pencereden fırlatılsa bir iğne, Düşer, ya "tık" diye herhalde bir istasyonun damına, Ya da şehrin adı yazılı bir tabelanın camına! Düdük sesine hasret kalır işitmezsin... Bizimki durduğu yerden öter durur, miskin! Buranın halkında kavurma torbası taşıma âdeti de yok... Nedir kâğıttaki, peynir mi? Açma koynuna sok... Lokanta keyfin için hazır, istedikçe yanaş!... Dil bilmek de istemiyor: Bir işaret et, anlaş. Yok öyle heybeye dirsek verip uyuklamak; Yataksa emre hazır içerde... Hem ne yatak! Uzandığın gibi dünyadan sıyrılıp giderek Dolaş gökleri artık düşünde yelyepelek! Sokak dedikleri neymiş? Sonu gelmez bir feza Ki yürüyerek kısa zamanda geçmenin yok ihtimali. Demek toplu taşıma adı altında, Havada, yerde, yerin çok zamanlar altında Uçup duran o harika şeyler büyük bir ihtiyaç. Yayanın harcı mı, hâşâ, bu upuzun yolları katetmek! Bakın nasıl da parlatılmış ki: Pırıl pırıl zemini, Yeryüzüne indiriyor gökyüzünün ışıklarını! Bakışın bu uzunluğu görüş alanı içine alması şöyle dursun Yolun öbür kenarına geçerken düşer, kalır yorgun! Şu var ki: Düştüğü yerden çamurlanıp kalkmaz... Çamur bu beldede âdet değil ne kış, ne de yaz. Geçende bir hayli kar yağdı Berlin'in içine; Vıcık vıcık olacakken takır takırdı yine! Merak edip soruverdim, "bırakmayız" dediler! -Bırakmayın, güzel ama yağar durursa eğer? "Bırakmayız!" sözü aynen tekrarlanmaz mı? Evet, bu sözde açıkça görülüyor heriflerin azmi. Bizim memlekete biraz kar düşünce zor kalkar. Mahalle halkı çok zora düşerse eğer, Sonunda "Lodos duasına çıkmak gerek..." denir, çıkılır. Cenab-ı Hak da lodos gönderir, fakat bıkılır: Çamur yığınları ortaya çıkar ki tehlikelidir... "Aman don olsa..." deriz... Şüphe yok, temizliktir. Donun kırılması varmış, düşünme artık onu; Yağar, erir, buz olur... Neyse, yaz değil mi sonu? Bir kalenderin simsiyah olmuş su görmedik yakası... Bakıp da bir titiz insan demiş ki: -Kahrolası! Nedir o gömleğinin hâli, yok mu bir yıkamak? -Değil mi kirlenecektir sonunda? Keyfine bak! -Su kıtlığında değilsin ya... Hey üşengeç adam, İkinci defa yıkarsın... -Fakiriniz yapama Cenab-ı Hak bizi dünyaya devamlı gömlek Sabunlayın diye göndermemiş bulunsa gerek! Bizleri doğrulayan en güzel prensibi taşır bu fıkra Süpürge sohbeti bitmez ki: Konu uzundur oldukça. Sokak süpürmek için gelmedik ya bizler de!.. -Biraz da kahveye çıksak.. demiştiniz, nerde? -Dolaştırıp sizi bir parça, galiba yordum. Uzak değil bununla birlikte... -Yorulmadım, sordum. -Şu dört yol ağzını tuttuk mu, korkmayın... -A'lâ! -Gözüktü işte! -Aman nerde? Görmedim hâlâ... -Görürsünüz, hele bir parça yaklaşın yanına... -Bu kahve... Öyle mi? Yahu! Nedir bu? Vay canına! Bizim "Duyûn- Umûmiye"den (1) de heybetli! Ne var ki, öyle sevimsiz değil bunun şekli. -Bırak şu iflâs heykelini! Verecek başka örnek yok mu? -Onu biz bıraktık, ama yüz çevirmemiz onun umurunda mı? Demiş çocuk: "Baba, artık bunaklık getirmişsin!" Utanmaz oğlana zavallı ihtiyar ne desin: "O kendi geldi ayol, ben getirmedim yoksa!" Bu iş de tıpkı o.. Kim "gel" demişti uğursuza? Bırakmak isteyedur sen, bırakmıyor ki seni... Nasıl! Ödünç alarak bol tutar mısın keseni? -Dalıp da milletin nihayetsiz elemlerine, Döndürme konuyu birader, yılan hikâyesine! Gezinti yapmaya çıktık, unutma... -Doğru, evet! Bu, kahve... Öyle mi? Fakat gerçekten hayret! Feza içinde feza... Bu ışıklarla donanmış yer, Ki verimli göklerinde bin güneş görünüyor! Nasıl bir ışık çağlayanı karşımızda coşup akan, Işık değil, sabah vaktinin aydınlığıdır taşıp dökülen. Gecelere karşı o doğan günün ışık tufanını görmelisin. Allah bilir şaşırırsın, donar kalır duyguların! (1) Düyûn-i Umûmiye: Osmanlı İmparatorluğu 'nun son zamanlarında Avrupa 'dan yüksek faizlerle alınan borçların ödenmesini sağlamak amacıyla, alacaklı devletler tarafından istanbul'da kurulan bir mâli kapitülasyon kurumu. Yeri, şimdiki İstanbul Erkek Lisesi binasıdır. Neden böbürleneyim, ben de öyle oldumdu; Işığın ölçüsü aklımda, çünkü, bir mumdu. Bizim hesâb ile milyonlar oynuyor arada... İdare kandili ölçüsü pek güdük kalır burada! Gözüm kamaştı başlangıçta, döndü durdu başım; Mahcup duruma düşerdim eğer olmasaydı arkadaşım. Ne bastığım yeri gördüm, ne gittiğim tarafı; Nasıl yıkılmayabildim, bu işte en tuhafı! Tuhaf değil, düşüyorken yetişti sandalye; Genişçe bir nefes aldım çekip ilişmemle. Bakınmak istedim etrafa, anladım pek zor: Asılmış enseme hâin kafam, kımıldamıyor! Hayır! İnadının sebepleri yok değil, varmış; Ben anlamazmışım amma o çok şey anlarmış: Meğerse davet edermiş bizim fesin ibiği O yıldırım gibi bakışları bir siperden iyi! Bende karar kılarmış şimşek bakışlar ki bir yığın, Uzak, yakın nereden çaksa... Hem Allah korusun, Yere sarkamasaymış... Tutup da püskülümü; Tepemde kışlayacakmış... Görür müsün ölümü! Demek ki: Hiç daha fes girmemiş bu memlekete... Bizimkiler ne giyermiş, külah mı? Elbette! Çenemle gömleğimin irtibatı bir aralık, Çözülmesiyle, kafam şöyle doğrulup azıcık, Ne var ne yok diye etrafı keşfe çıktı. Çevreyi yoklayadursun bizim alık araştırıcı; İlerde bir masa gördüm, dedim ki arkadaşa: -Biraz siperde otursak... Geçer miyiz o başa? -Neden? -Görülmeyi sevmem de... -Pek güzel gidelim. Benim de tekliğe çokluktan az değil meylim. Evet, görünmeyerek halka pek deminki kadar, Kolaydı şimdiki yerden bakışları etrafa uzatmak. Nasıl, ışıkta uçarken, şu var ki, bir yarasa. Gelen karaltıya dağ taş demez de çarparsa; Benim sinirli bakışlarım da çarpıp irkilecek, Ne olsa "pat!" diye bir kerre... Hay alık kelebek! Çoluk, çocuk, kadın, erkek... Kısacası bulduğuna, Sataşmadan geri durmaz bakın hele çılgına! Önümde yükseliyor sayısız çıplak alın. Ki her birinde yazılmış görün de ibret alın, Dünyaya karşı mücâdelede üstün gelmenin anlamını. Bu güvenle millet bütün istediklerini Bugün değilse, yarın mutlaka elde edecek. Çalışkanlık ve tevekkül... Ne yiğitçe bir meslek! Boşalmasıyla o esnada üç beş iskemle. Oturdu karşıma bir kır sakallı adamla, Yas kıyafetine bürünmüş felâket arkadaşı; Sevilmi bir de küçük kız... Ya beş, ya altı yaşı. Aile reisinin pek ağırbaşlı olan üzüntüsü, Biraz da metin bir hava içinde kaplıyor yüzünü. Kadın da aynı temkini göstermek istiyor; Sönük bakışları fakat kederden ağlamaklı! Zehirli bir düğüm olmuş dudaklarında keder, Çözülmüyor, onu ancak çözerse gözyaşı çözer! Solunda erkeğinin zoraki gülümsemesi, Sağında yavrusunun çocuklara has neşesi, Önünde göz alıcı sayısız manzaralar, Ruhunun iniltisini bir türlü susturmuyor; Görünmüş olmalı bir şey ki, sonradan, gözüne; Götürdü mendili zavallı ansızın yüzüne. -Ne var utanılacak bunda ey zavallı kadın? Değil mi bir anasın sen, ölen de evlâdın? O haklı ayrılık yaşlarını durdurmaya çalışmak, Allah bilir ki, hatâdır... Günaha girme, bırak! Bırak ruhundaki acılık buram buram insin... Boşanmadan bitecek bir belâ mıdır ümitsizliğin? Seyirci sanıyorsan çevreyi yasına; Yabancı duran bakış var mıdır içten ağlayışına? Nihayet arkadaşım var, değil mi, sonra da ben? Günahı boynuna olsun, eğer bu zanda isen! Belâ ile ezelden tanışmış kimseler varsa biziz: Dünyada bir günümüz geçmemiş felâketsiz! Sevince kalsa da yabancı müslüman yüreği; Bilir günahsızların duyduğu acı karşısında inlemeyi. Onunla söyleşilir en acıklı ayrılıklar, Ki her feryadı en açık bir dil kadar anlar. O halde anlaşarak paylaşın kederinizi. İşitmek istiyorum, çünkü, dertleşmenizi. Senin nedir bakalım gizli gizli feryadın? Evet, boyunca beraber yetişmiş evlâdın, Henüz hayatının baharında ezilmiş olarak. Fidan vücûdunu yutmuş yabancı bir toprak; Ki nerde belli değil... Bilmek istesen de imkânsız. Olanca hâtırası bugün bir çamurlu, kanlı hayâl! O hâtırayı ruhuna gömdün ki bu sana ait bir görevdir. Ama "Onu unut" demek açılan kabri görmemektendir. -Hayır, demem... Bilirim pek vefalıdır o mezar. Fakat, düşün, niye hayatı hiçe saymıştır? Düşün, neden bu çocuk yaktı gitti annesini? Evet, yaşatmak için annelerin en kutsalını, "Canını feda edeceksin!" demiş "vatan" hissi... Demek: Boş yere ölmemiş oğlun, vatan fedaisi. Bilir misin ne kadar anne var bugün, yasta, Tunus'ta, sonra Cezayir'de, sonra Kafkas'ta? Götür de kalbine bir kerre ey kadın elini: Düşün zavallıların en rezil macerasını! Ne belâlar! Ne felâketler! Dünya dünya olalı, Bu acıyı, eminim ki, çekmiş olmamalı. Hesaba katmıyorum şimdilik bizim yakada Sönen ocakları; fakat zavallı Afrika'da, Yüz elli bin kadının tütmüyor bugün bacası. Ne körpe oğlu denilmiş, ne ihtiyar kocası, Tutup tutup getirilmiş - Fransız askerine Siperlik etmek için - Savaşın ön saflarına. O anneleri, o eşleri bir düşünmelisin: Kimin hesabına ölmüş, desin de inlemesin, Anarken oğlunu, zavallı, yâhud erkeğini? "Kimin hesabına?.." Bir söz ki: Parçalar beyini! Bakınca hedeflenen gayenin alçaklığına, Ne olsa çıldırır insan işin trajikliğine. Ne milletin şerefi için. ne kendi sânın için! Canını feda edeceksin can düşmanın için! Geber ki sen: Baba yurdun, namus ocağın Yabancı ökçeler altında çiğnenip dursun! Gebermek istemiyorsun değil mi? Bak ne olur! Rehin bıraktığın aile fertlerin tutulur, Birer birer ezilir. Hem nasıl araçlarla: Yanardı havsalan imkân olaydı tahlile. Biraz da geçmeyi ister misin bizim yakaya? Al işte bir günü matemsiz olmayan Asya! O eski irfan tapmağı, o İbrahim'in beşiği O, boynu bükük, zavallı, öksüz bir toprak şimdi! Erginlik devrini andıkça ağlasın dursun, Bu öksüz toprak ikiz vasiliği altında şimdi İngiliz'le Rus'un. Sülük benizli vasiler (1) ne emdiler kanını, Gücü kalmadı artık çıkardılar canını! Bütün hazineleri Hind'in, o muhteşem yurdun, Gider de hırsını dindirmeye üç haydut lordun; Zavallı yerliyi kıtlık zaman zaman kemirir; Bu, kan tükürmeye baksın... O, sürekli semirir! Aşağılık bir baskı rejimi milletin haklarını gaspetmiş, Ceset, haline gelmiş yığınların hayatı, ruhu soyulmuş. Verir de hepsini kalmazsa hiç mi hiç parası; Damarlarındaki son damlanın gelir sırası... Ki saklı durmayacak, ister istemez akacak. Gidip efendisinin düşmanıyla çarpışarak. O, can alıp veredursun, bilir misin bu ne der? "Ölürse hizmet eder, öldürürse hizmet eder!" Çünkü her iki durum da lehinde caninin. (1) Vasi: Öksüz kalan çocukların mallarını idare etmekle yükümlü kişi Kuzeye doğru çıkarsan ikinci vasinin Neron rezilim utandıran, alçaklıklarını Görür de zaptedemezsin lanet çığlığını. Ne dul bıraktı, ne öksüz o evbark yıkıcı... Nasıl da keskin, halka karşı kör kılıcı! Her zamanki olaylardan köy basıp, şehir yakmak... Alçağın ordusu katil, hükûmetiyse yatak! Barış zamanında barışa hasret kalan müslüman halk, Sürüldü süngüler altında savaşa son defa; Yıkıldı arkada milyonla günahsızın evi. Öksüz iniltisidir şimdi inleten boşluğu! Değil mi bir anasın sen? Değil mi Almansın? O halde düşünce ve vicdan sahibi insansın. O halde "Asyalıdır, ırkı başkadır..." diyerek, Aynı cinsin kızları olan anneleri incitecek Yabancı tavrı yakışmaz senin erdemine... Gel de ortak oluver şunların felâketine... Hani "İnsanoğlunun neşesi paylaşıldığında daha da artar; Kederse aksine: Ortakla eksilir" derler. Bilir misin ki senin Doğu'ya yönelen bakışın, Birinci defa doğan sabahıdır zavallıların? Allah'ı bir tanımak suçuyla suçlanan, Şu evi barkı yıkık üç yüz elli milyon can, Nedense, ölüme olurken biner biner mahkûm, Çıkıp da etmedi bir ses bu hükme karşı hücum! Nedense duymadı Batı'nm o duyarlı vicdanı, Çağıltısı, yüzyıllarca yürekleri inletmiş olan bu kanı! Nedense, insanoğlunun arşa kadar yükselen iniltisi, Sizin göklerinizde boşuna yankılandı! Nedense, İslâm birliğini darmadağın edeli, Büyük tanındı, kutsal bilindi zulmün eli! Doğu ülkelerini zulüm kasıp kavurdukça; O kıpkızıl yüzü toprağın gökyüzüne vurdukça; Dünya onun kederinden, güneşin batışını seyreden Avare bir seyirci kadar bile hisse kapmadı. Keder de, söz mü ya? Alkışlıyordu celladı, Utanmadan koca yirminci yüzyılın evlâdı! Evet, alçaklığa el çırpıyordular hepsi... Senin elinde yok ancak bu alkışın kiri. O alnın -ki pürüzsüz bir ayna Saflığıyla, mensup olduğun kavmin temizliğine Tanıklık etmededir - Doğu'ya doğru dönmeli ki; Sizin de Batı'nızın temiz olmayan hâtıraları, Biraz şilinsin onun hiç değilse aklından. Hanım, çevrenizdekilerin her zamanki alçakça davranışından, -Ki zoru görünce yılışmak, zayıfı ezmekti - Seninle aynı cinsten kadınlar bilsen neler neler çekti! Onun uyarısının sonucudur ki: "Avrupalı" Denince ruhu sağır, kalbi his için kapalı, Sonsuza dek bize düşman bir ümmet anlardık. Hayır, bu inanış doğru değil, deyip artık, Seninle aynı cinsten kadınlara göstermek isterim seni ben... Yabancı durma ki pek tanıdıksınız kalben. O annecikler için duyduğun asılsız şeyleri kafandan at! Düşünme, içten dostluk elini Doğu'yu doğru uzat. Ne duygulu analardır bizim kadınlarımız! Yazık ki anlatacak yok da yanlış anladınız. Yazık ki onları anlatır korkunç bir varlık gibi Beş on romancı, sıkılmaz beş on da peşin fikirli. Nedir bu anlaşamazlık? Gelin ne anlaşınız; Ortak bir dil olmaz mı kendi göz yaşınız? Ağlama hissene düşmez bu işte fazla keder; Öbür taraf seni hattâ kederlerinden eder. İnanmıyor musun? Öyleyse bir hesap ediniz: Siz elli yıl oluyor, belki, savaşa girmediniz. Geçen savaştan (1) şanlı bir zaferle Çıkınca verdiniz memleket evlâdı el ele; Çalıştınız gece gündüz, didindiniz o denli, Ki tekamül uğrundaki mücadeleniz barış zamanını savaşa benz Kesin bir sükûnet olan barışa getirdiniz hareket; Olayların üstünden aşıp zamanı geçtiniz, hayret! Bu hıza ulaşması mümkün mü diğer kavimlerin? Koşarsalar da giderler izinden günlerin. Nüfûsunuz iki kat arttı, ilminiz on kat; Uçurdunuz yürüyen teknolojiye taktınız da kanat. Yeri ezici kuvvetiniz sardı, göğü sanatınız; Bugün değilse bile yarın emrinize boyun eğecektir deniz. Kalkınma hamleleriniz öyle bir noktaya vardı ki Halkın ortak gıdası oldu bilim ve teknoloji. Aydınlarınız yazıyorken, halkınız okudu, Yazanların da okutmaktı, çünkü, amacı. Unutmuyordu beyinler süzerken ufukları, Aydınlatıcı nasibini topraktan isteyen halkı. Gökyüzüne çıkmak için yüksek olmalıydı zemin... Bu yükselmeyi siz önceden sağladınız. (1) Geçen savaş: Bu ifadeyle 1870 Fransız harbinde Almanların kazandığı Sedan zaferi kastedilmektedir. Belirdi yurdunuzun bağrında zirveler. Evet, bu zirveler, belki başkasında da var; Fakat, sizinkilerin arkasında yok yer yer, Derin derin uçurumlar, cehennemi dereler. Neden mi? Kendi değil sivrilip çıkan yalınız, Zeminle bir yükseliyor daima zirveleriniz. "Beyin"le "kalb"i uyum içinde çalıştıralı beri Atıldı milli birlik binasının temeli. İhtişamınızın bütün sırrı işte o birliktir, Dünyayı titreten ses onun sesleridir. Gayeniz dallanıp budaklanarak bizimki gibi, Bozulup dağılmasına izin vermiyor bu terkibin. Düşüncelerin çıkış noktası bir olmasın varsın... Değil mi varacağı yer bir hepsinin, ne korkarsın? Bu dairenin yarıçaplarına bakılsa sayısızdır, Fakat hepsinin varlığı sonunda aynı noktadır. Ne muazzam birleşme ki: Bunca milyonlar İçinden en büyük yüzdeyle binde altı çıkar. O gayeden bilerek sapıp, ayrılan duygular. Fazla olsa da hattâ, telâşa yoktur yer. Fakat bizdeki düşünceler sizinkinin tersi. Demin birlikte iken şimdi ayrılır hepsi! Bu açıdan baktıkça; Aynı merkezden Çıkıp da uçsuz bucaksız bir çevreye doğru giden Küme küme çizgilere benzer ki araları gitgide açılır. Bizim de işte budur çözülüp dağılmamızdakı sır. O bağlanmayla sürüp giderken sizin yükselişiniz; Bu ayrılıkla perişan bizim halkımız. Sizin işittiğiniz tek bir nağme, tek bir perde; Beşikte, sonra eşiklerde, sonra mektepte. Sözün kısası, her çatının altı aynı sesle dolu. Bütün olayları bir âhenge bağlayan bu yolu Tutunca, gitgide okul, kışla, fabrika ve fen, Aile ocağıyla, gerçek bu ki kaynaştı tamamen. Bu birlikteliği elbette ki sürdürmek gerekirdi... Asıl olgunluğunu millet o konuda gösterdi: Düşündü hangi gökten hayatın indiğini; Düşündü o genel ruhu emziren dini. Sonunda gördü ki:Ümmetteki ortak vicdan Duygularını almakta aynı kaynaktan; Kurursa bir gün o kaynak, ne duygu kalır ne hayat, Dinin ebediyen yaşamasına bağlı toplumlarda hayat; Kutsal değerlerini ortaya koymaya çalışıp durdu... Kuvvetli ruhî ve manevî değerlerle bir cihan kurdu. Belirli bir şekil alınca vatan hayali, (1) Millî bağların budur en iyisi Deyip sarılmada asla duraklamadınız. Okullarınız nasılsa öyledir tapmaklarınız. Ne çan sesi boğar sanatın ahenkli eserlerini (1) Burada Alman birliğinin 1871 ' deki kuruluşuna bir telmih vardır. Ne susturur medeniyyet bu âhiret sesini. Ortamınız gürültüleriyle ne kadar şaşırtıcı bir ortam. Ki her gürültüsü başka bir uyanışa vesile. Sanayinin ne zararı var ufukları tutsa gürültüleri? Güzel sanatların da uyutucu değil ki ahenki sesleri. Ne müziğinizde var uyuşturucu nağmeler; Ne de şiiriniz hayat hakkındaki fikri karmakarışık eder. Onun ilahî dili ruha hitab ederse; Bununki yüksek bir ruh üfler duygulara. Gelip de görmeli sanatta gaye var mı imiş? "Hayır" denir mi ki: Her gayenizde en müdhiş, En ince sanatın sırları yükselip duruyor, Sizinki yüksele dursun biraz da gel bizi sor! Beşikte her birimiz bir nağmedir işitir, Ki bestecisi tabiat değil de gelenektir. Evet, bu geleneğin tellerinde geçmişimiz Dile gelse o parlak sesiyle Tazıyız. Fakat atalarımızın övünülecek taraflarını nakleden "ana" tel Bakılmayıp da yüzyıllarca ihmal edilmekten Ya büsbütün sağır olmuş, ya öyle paslanmış: Ki hangi perdeye vursan, çıkan ses yanlış. Bu tel ki "Yıldırım"ın kahramanlık destanlarını Başucunda besteleyip çocukluğunda atalarımı Zafer havasına doymaksızın uyutmazdı. Şimdi ise uyuşturuyor "ninni"lerle bugünün çocuklarını! Eşikten atlamak isterlerse hayata yarın, Beşikte duyduğu sesler gelir, bu yavruların Dokur ufukları üstünde sıkı bir serap, Ki yırtarak çıkabilmek umudu çok zayıf! Geçer gençliğimizin en iyi günleri Hayatı anlayıp atamadan bu vehimleri! Hayatı anlamıyor... Çünkü görmüyor, okuyor; Zavallı kırkına gelmiş de ağzı süt kokuyor! Okutsan şiir ve hayalden avare olur, okutmasan biter gider! Okutsan da okutmasan da geleceği hep bir olur. Eğer bir yerde eğitim sadece tüketime dönük olursa, Cahillik kadar yıkıcı olduğu anlaşılır, dikkatle bakılırsa. Günümüz ilimlerinden beklenen yararlarıdır. Demek, en önemli ilim hayata yararlı olanıdır. Bu yüzden bizdekiler hastalığa şifa verecek ilimler değildir. Gene insanımız müsbet ilimlerden de yararlanmış değildir. Ne kaldı? Bir edebiyatımız mı? Ne kadar acı! Bırak ki o da karşılamıyor bir ihtiyacı; Ya milletin ruhunu afsunluyor, uyuşturuyor; Ya yüreklerdeki duygularla çarpışıp duruyor! Şarap kokar önceki şairlerin en temiz gazeli. Beş altı yüz sene "içki sunan güzeller" peşinde koşar şiir, Bırakmadı Osmanlılarda gevşemedik sinir! Hayatımızın üstüne meyhaneler kusan bu gedik, Kapanmak üzere iken başka çatlaklar çıktı: Ayakta kalması lâzım ne varsa hep yıktı. "Bir tükürük değil mi alna çarpacak ceza? Ne değeri var?" diye üç beş haya yoksunu edib, Bitirmek istedi ahlakı, utanma duygusunu, nâmûsu; Çıkardı ortaya, gezdirdi saksılar dolusu Fuhuş arzularını kudurtan zehirli "Zambak"lar! (1) "Okur yazar" denilen eski baş belâsından Bu zavallı ümmet büsbütün ümit kesince, Kanlı bir kâbus çullandı fikir hayatına, Çekilse: Arkada mazî denen azap geceleri; Atılsa: Önünde bir gelecek ki dalga dalga serap! Ne gökte yıldıza benzer ufak bir aydınlık; Ne yerde göz kadar olsun ışıldayan bir ışık, Yokluk bulutları döktükçe gölge tûfânı, Kefenli gezmede ölümün çıplak hayâli! Bağırmak istedi, lâkin duyulmuyordu sesi. Bunaldı... Çünkü tıkanmıştı büsbütün nefesi. Sonunda bu rüyadan öyle bir uyandı, Ki hepsi gitmiş elinden, ne yâr var, ne diyar! Çatırdamakta bütün yurdunun temeli; Alev, saçaklara sarmış... Yerinde yok Rumeli! Eşkiya çarıklarının altında paramparça iman; Huda'yı titretiyor diledikçe aman! Domuz çobanları "Balkan"da kerem sahibi ailelerin yerine geçmiş! O soylu aileler, o beyler bütün bütün mahvolmuş. Aile reisleri tamamen şehit düşmüş; Kapanmış evlere dullar, yetimler dolmuş. Taş kesilmiş toprağı dereler gibi akan bir alev buruyor: Bütün sular durmuş, onların yerine kopkoyu bir kan yürüyor. (1) Mehmet Akif burada, Servet-i Fünûn romancısı Mehmet Rauf un 1910 yılında yayımladığı "Zambak" adlı müstehcen hikâyesine işaret ediyor. Mehmet Rauf, bu eserinden dolayı yargılanmış ve ordudaki görevinden uzaklaştırılmıştır. (2) Burada 98 mısra eksiktir. Mehmet Akif bu mısralarda, tarihe ve bütün dinlere özellikle de İslâm 'a hissi bir şekilde lanetler savuran Tevfik Fikret'in Tarih-iKadim (1905) ve Tarih-i Kadim'e Zeyl (1914) adlı şiirlerine cevap vermektedir. Ağır bir hiciv özelliği taşıyan bu bölüm, Safahat 'ın Mehmet Akif in sağlığında kitap halinde yapılan baskılarının hiçbirine alınmamıştır. Değil mahremi olmak gereken yabancı bakışların, Bu ihtimali aklına getirmekten bile korkan bakirelerin, Açılmadık yeri yok şimdi, hepsi meydanda; Namus ve iffetinin örtüsü bir yanda, kendi bir yanda. Aile ocağının eşiğinden bile dışarı çıkmamış başlar -Üzerlerinde muhafız bölük bölük canavar -Sürüklenip karakışlarda Varna sahiline, Gemilerle taşınmakta Rusya içlerine! Bu, yanmadık yeri kalmışsa, kağşamış yurda, Meğerse Avrupa kundak sokar dururmuş da, "Uyan şu uykudan, etrafı yangın aldı, yetiş!" Demek gereğini hiç bir beyin düşünmezmiş. Unutmuşum, aslında beyni kundaklananlar bunu hissetmişlerdi... Sonra çıkıp "Ortada fol yok, yumurta yok" demişlerdi. Sizin de varsa da pek kanlı bir yenilginiz; Bizimkiler ona benzer mi; nerde! Hiç kıyaslanamaz. Fransız ordusu yenmişti gerçekten "Yena"da; (1) Fakat yenilmediniz, bence siz Napolyon'a da: Zafer değil de nedir öyle bir perişanlık, Ki buldu verdiği gayretle birlik Almanlık? "Sedan"da hârikalar gösteren bu birliktir; Demek, o kanlı yenilgi de bir mutluluktur. Bizim felâketimiz böyle olmuyor asla: Ümitsizlik hayatımıza girip yayılarak her taraftan Ne uyanışa, ne de gayretle çalışmaya vermiyor meydan. Bunun da sebebi: Millette bir değil vicdan. Vatan gülünce, bizim muhterem vatandaşlar (1) Yena: Napofyon komutasındaki Fransız ordusunun 14 Ekim 1806'da Prusya (Alman) ordusunu bozguna uğrattığı ve büyük bir zafer kazandığı savaş. Buna dayanamaz, ekşi çehreler başlar! Felâketler zavallı ülkeyi zayıflatmaya görsün: Asık suratlıların hepsi ferahlamış, memnun! Nasıl bu memleket gelecekten olmasın ümitsiz? Ufuklarında sönük bir ışık, cılız bir ümît. Belirmesiyle, bakarsın, deminki baykuşlar! O ışığı fezada, daha doğduğu yerde boğmuşlar! Avrupa can çekişmemizi hızlandırmaya çalışırken, Kazar mezarımızı içerde bir sürü hain! "Gebermek istemeyiz biz!" desek de kim dinler? Kımıldasan, "ezeriz, yok olursunuz!" derler! Kımıldamaz da durursan, sık sık söylenen şudur: "Çalışmayanlar için cihanda hayat hakkı yoktur. " Sözün özü, boşunadır boğuştuğumuz; Çalışmasak da, çalışsak da ölüme mahkûmuz! Ne söyleyip duruyor, görmediniz mi İngiliz'i: "Üzülmeyin, yaşamaktan kesin ümidinizi! Gerçek ortada, anlamı var mı kuruntuların? Bilirsiniz ki: Mısır, İslâm dünyasının O sıska gövdesi üstünde adetâ kafası; Hint ülkesi ise, göğsünde hassas kalbi; Sizinkiler de, kımıldanmak isteyen koludur. Ki boş bırakmaya gelmez, ne olsa korkuludur! Biz İngilizler durumu çok önceden farkettik; O beyne pençeyi taktık, o göğse yerleştik. O halde bir kolu kalmış ki bizce çullanacak, Yolundadır işimiz bağladık mı kıskıvrak! Hem öyle zorla değil, çünkü "ırkçılık düşüncesi" Eder bu amaca kolayca varmaya pek büyük hizmet. O lânetli tohumu baştan saçıp da orta yere, Arap'la Türk'ü ayırdık mı şöyle bir kerre, Ne çarpınır kolu artık, ne çırpınır kanadı; Halifenin de kalır sâdece bir sevimli adı! Sonra donanmamızla Doğu'da bir gürültü koparıp da Birinci hamlede bayrak diker Çanakkale'ye: İkinci hamlede bayrak İstanbul'a deyip çekeriz!" İşit de ağla! Fakat biz ne talihsiz. Ne bahtı kapkara milletmişiz ki dünyada; Şu beyni kurtaralım der, koşarken imdada; Beş altı pençe bir olmuş boğazlamakta bizi! Silindi gitti Hilâl'in şu anda belki izi, Zavallı Marmara'nın yaralar içindeki bağrından! Bir İngiliz bezidir, belki, şimdi dalgalanan Bizim Çanakkale'nin perişan ufuklarında, Saltanat merkezinin o utanıp gizlenen kapısında! Sen ey Boğaz ki, uzattın da demirden kolunu, Zavallı yurdumu tehdid eden deniz yolunu, Cihâna karşı asırlarca bağladın durdun; Umarım açılmamıştır daha kapalı olan yolun, Umarım yerinde kalmıştır kıblem, iman ocağım! Allah rızası için söyle, pek perişanım! Uzakta olmama rağmen o acıyla inleyen bölgeden Dünyam inlemekte can çekişme seslerinden! Şu anda cebheni görmekteyim: Ateş yağıyor; Bulutların biri binlerce yıldırım sağıyor! Bakışı bin bu kadar mil uzaklıktan kavuran, Alevleriyle birlikte, o sele karşı duran Karaltılar nedir, asker mi, taş mı, gölge midir? Allah rızası için, seçmiyor gözüm, bildir. Ne taş, ne gölge, ne asker... Serâb, korkuyorum, Yığınla kül kesilen sırtlarında gördüklerim! Taş olsa, çünkü, erir; gölge olsa parçalanır; Taşar gelir de bu tufan, önünde sed mi tanır! Durun!.. Kımıldanıyor gördüğüm hayaletler... Bakın: İlerledi... Asker! Allah bilir, asker! Evet, gözüm seçiyor şimdi bir bir fertleri: Büyük ordumuzun en büyük evlâtları Ki tertemiz alınları İslam için son siper. Allah rızası için ey şerefli mücâhitler! Sebatı kesmeyiniz, çünkü, yalnızca sizde ümit; Dönerseniz sonsuza dek söner gider Tevhid, Hakk'ın ocağı yıkılır, saldırısıyla kuruntuların. O elde tuttuğumuz yer İslâm hayatının Tek düğüm noktasıdır. Yabancı ayağı basarsa eğer, Dininizin alâmetleri bir anda alt üst olur! Ümidi sizde kalan üç yüz elli milyon can -Ki hasta göğsünü çökertmekte çarpıntılar şimdiden- Kopup damarları cildi dağılmış bir kitaba döner; Kalır sayfaları yerlerde rast gelen çiğner! Minareler sökülür göğsünden ufukların; Fezaya söylemez artık dili Yaratıcı'nın! Onüç, onüç buçuk yüzyılın ne varsa kalbinde Geçmişteki hayatımızdan, şu ân için, zinde; Boğar da hepsini bir bir tutup unutkanlık, Bütün övünülecek değerlerimiz serab olur o zaman! Göçer tarihin mezarlığına Kabe'si Allah'ın; Çürür gider ayak altında göğsü Ku r' a n' ı n! Bilirsiniz ki, hemen, yüz, yüz elli yıldır, biz, Ne varsa elde, verip sürekli çekilmekteyiz! Ömerlerin, Yavuz'un biz vefasız evlâdı, Koruyamadık atalar yadigârını. Ne can dostuydu o, fakat olmadık ona yâr; Sonunda parçalanıp yurdumuz, diyar diyar, Küçüldü öyle ki: Yoktur yaşatmak imkânı, Dönüp de arkaya nâmûsu, dinî, vicdanı! Evet, bu hisler için bir mezar olur ancak, Kalırsa elde sonunda beş on karış toprak! Iztırap içinde vatan... Acıyın şu zulme uğramışa. Allah rızası için geri çekilmeyin!.. -Korkma! Cehennem olsa gelen, göğsümüzde söndürürüz; Bu yol ki Allah yoludur, dönme bilmeyiz, yürürüz! Düşer mi tek taşı sandın namus ocağının? Meğer ki savaşa giren son er şehid olsun. Şu karşımızdaki mahşer kudursa, çıldırsa; Denizler ordu, bulutlar donanma yağdırsa; Bu altımızdaki yerden bütün yanardağlar, Taşıp da kaplasa ufukları bir kızıl kasırga; Değil mi cephemizin göğsünde iman bir; Sevinme bir, acı bir, gaye aynı, vicdan bir; Değil mi göğüste birdir vuran yürek... Yılmaz! Cihan yıkılsa, emin ol, bu cephe sarsılmaz! Nasıl ki insanoğlunun Hûda'yı boğmaya saldıran çılgınlığı, Ufukları yarmadan paramparça olup yere serilirse; Nasıl ki hakikat nuruyla çarpışan vehimler, Gayret kıvılcımı ile sonunda yok olur, Şu karşımızdaki mahşer de öyle dertop olup gidecek. Yakında kurtulacaktır bu cephe... - Kurtulacak?.. Demek yıkılmayacak kıblesi ümitlerimin... Demek ki ölmüyoruz... Haydi arkadaş gidelim! :::::Berlin: 18 Mart 1915 |- Bağlantı başlığı